The Next Generation
by celeste.c.arguello
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts starring the children of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, and a mystery couple who you will find out about later. Please enjoy and send feedback.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know I don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so go easy on me, okay? Btw, this is during the epic Voldemort- Harry Potter confrontation in the 7th book before Bellatrix joins in on the fight.**

Prologue: The Basket

"We've got to hurry! My mom will freak out if I stay out too long on a night like this. She's already worried sick for Caleb."

"She's got good reason. It is a nightmare over at Hogwarts now that-" here she covers her mouth and drops her voice to a whisper, "you=know-who is rampaging the school."

"I know! So, I've got to get home and you should too."

"Ok. Be safe."

"I will, and you too. Bye." With that I turn and start my way home, my mind racing with thoughts for Caleb and mom and Voldemort and everything when I suddenly see movement up ahead. I jump into some bushes and keep my hand close to my wand. I see a woman walking up the steps to the adoption center. She has crazy hair and walks with a sort of dignified yet somewhat snobby air. Gently, she places a basket down in front of the door and rings the doorbell.

As she looks around, I get a glimpse of her face. It's Bellatrix Lestrange! She quickly strides away as I stumble my way through the dark, and back home.

**AN: This is just a prelude to my story to introduce a certain character so the person telling this portion and Caleb will not be a part of the actual story…. Or will they?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know I don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: Thanks for the review! Any new information or feedback (yes, even negative) is welcome.**

Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat

We all stand compacted in the cramped room, looking around, wondering what's going on. Then, a head emerges out of the wall directly to my left and the room fills with cool air and children's screams. I practically jump out of my skin as one turns and looks me in the eye. A chill runs down my back.

"What have we here?" questions the transparent demon. He has a look of delight on his face as he drinks in my terror like some dementor.

"Peeves!" another ghost utters authoritatively in a deep, terrifying voice. I'd much rather deal with Peeves than this one. "Leave the first years alone. Come." Peeves looks disappointed and reluctantly goes with the rest of the ghouls. A nervous giggle escapes my lips as I remember how to breathe.

Of course with my luck, someone comes in right as the ghosts leave to come and collect us. We all shuffle our way to the Great Hall and geez, it's not called great for nothing. I don't really know how to describe it, but I would say it's an immense dining room. But one of those fancy dining rooms. If you didn't believe in magic, man, this would make any skeptic believe. Candles float midair above student's heads, and speaking of above, there is no ceiling; I can still see the stars twinkling bright as day! I am trying to take everything in when I hear a song:

Here I sit upon this stool

As I do every year.

I sing a song to the whole school

For everyone to hear.

I am the sorting hat-

The smartest hat you'll find.

All you do is slip me on,

And I'll look inside your mind

Do you belong in Gryffindor

Where bravery is treasured?

Your valiance and chivalry

Is how you will be measured.

Perhaps you will reside in Hufflepuff-

Hardworkers I admit.

Only the patient and the loyal

Will they permit.

Should you be in Ravenclaw

Where wisdom and comprehension

Are valued in their belief

That learning brings contention?

Or maybe you match Slytherin

With great cunning and ambition,

And do whatever it takes

To accomplish your mission.

So come on over. Try me.

Put me to the test.

Just slide me over your little ears

And I will do the rest

At this we all cheered and were soon called up one by one.

"Atalier, Fiarri." She sashayed to the hat, sat down, and was instantly declared Slytherin. Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as she sat down to join them. More and more students went up, and gradually the line began to thin.

"Lupin, Teddy." He walked up so casually you may have thought he was going for a stroll. The moment the hat touched his head it shouted out "Gryffindor!" for all to hear. The Gryfindor table exploded with claps as Teddy jumped down and sat down next to James and his pals.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The hat didn't say anything. Is that possible? Will it do that to me? Maybe I shouldn't- "Ravenclaw!" The hat interrupted me midthought and I just had to shake it off.

Students were called down. Names, names, and more names, until eventually:

"Potter, Albus." Everyone seemed to quiet down for this one. A Potter? As in the famous Potter? I don't know what the big deal is considering that I'm not the first Potter to come to Hogwarts after the whole Voldemort ordeal.

Anyways, the hat slipped over my head and I was left in the dark. _Hmm… quite valiant… smart as well. And let's see, you're definitely loyal but you are rather ambitious. You show cunning and know what you need to do to achieve your goals. All you need to do is learn how to act on that and you'd be a great Slytherin. _Slytherin! I don't know about that. My dad did say that Slytherin was okay but I'm not so sure. Are you confident I'd do good there? _Well…_

**AN: I don't know if I should put him in Slytherin or not so I'm going o try to put a poll up about it. I don't really know how to work this site so if it's not there, just put a review telling what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to the talented JKR not moi, (No matter how much I want it to…)**

**AN: So the poll is closed and I'm sorry to say… barely anyone voted. So I'm just going to go with my gut and I guess you'll have to see what I put him in. :P**

Chapter 2: Someone Strange

_You seem quite hesitant but I remain firm. You would be best-suited for-_

"Slytherin!" the hat declared. Some Slytherins kindly clapped while others aimed cold looks my way. As a whole, the school was just shocked. I leapt down from the stool and nervously made my way towards the Slytherin table and tried to blend in as I sat down. I should have protested more, not taken "No" for an answer, and maybe even settled for Hufflepuff.

It seemed like an eternity before the next name was called.

"Pultzer, Ganare." Gryffindor.

"Quell, Hindy." Ravenclaw.

"Rostune, Zelda." Hufflepuff.

Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor.

"Vindicabo, Gene." Everything went blurry. The Great hall slipped from view. No candles, no hat, no eager first years. I saw crazy black hair. I heard a loud, evil cackle. I tasted blood. I smelt rotting bodies. I felt pain, excruciating pain. A smile, a snare, a smirk. Gone.

I was back in the Great Hall. I had never left. I still sat in my seat watching a pale Gene walking to the hat. Now that I looked at him closer, I saw the black hair and the smile but he wasn't smiling, and his hair had been cut short. The hat slipped over his eyes.

"Slytherin!"

I exhaled, realizing I had been holding my breath, and cheered with the rest of the Slytherins. Who is that kid? He is strange and aloof and could be quite handsome but there is something there that's holding him back. He doesn't really seem like he's here at all. He is cold and almost ghost-like. That's what he's like! He's like a ghost. I sat there content with my analysis. To me, he is Ghost.

**AN: I'm so glad that I finally got around to updating. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review below telling what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
